


Your Eyes

by Selenblack



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist!Steve, Cat, Coming Out, Glasses, M/M, blowjob, handjob, optometrist!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenblack/pseuds/Selenblack
Summary: Steve needs glasses.  Sam makes Steve get glasses. Bucky makes glasses for living.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native english speaker, so I apologize in advance. This is the first fic I've written in a couple of years, so I'm aware I'm a bit rusty and it's not a masterpiece, but I like it anyways and wanted to share it with all of you :)  
> I'm thinking about accopanying this with some art (made by me-so not really art). Nothing big, just like little sneak peaks to their lives :) tell me in the comments what do you think about that idea :)

Steve pulls over on a corner where Sam, his best friend, is already waiting for him. Sam opens the car door with learned maneuver and jumps into a passenger’s seat. They meet like this every morning, because that’s the only time when Sam’s free since his big promotion last year.  
“Hey man,” Sam exclaims with a big grin, “when will you have your car door repaired? I swear that one day the handle will stay in my hand and I will have to get in your car through the window.” Steve just snorts in answer. It’s not like the car is the newest model or anything but the door can’t be as bad as Sam describes it.  
“I let you know that I will have that repaired when you’ll ask out that redhead you haven’t been able to shut up about for last two weeks,” Steve says without taking his eyes off the road. He doesn’t need to, Steve knows Sam so well that he can tell what faces he’s doing on him right now.  
“I thought we decided it’s not a good idea to ask her out. Steve, you know very well, that I have no chance with her, you saw how gorgeous she is!” Sam says as he gets more comfortable in his seat.  
“No, you decided, not me. I was and still am saying you should go for it. Anyways, I found this new Café, they supposedly make the best cupcakes ever, so I’m since I’m the one driving, I’m saying we are trying that today,” Steve answers and already thinks about what cupcake he should get for his breakfast. Steve really cares about what food he eats. He used to be very sick when he was little and he still appreciates that he’s healthy now and does everything he can to stay that way. But when it comes to pastry, he can never say no. His mom used to make the best pound cake and he’s been trying to find a café or a bakery that would make a pound cake at least half as good as his mom’s.  
Steve misses her dearly every day of his life, but he can see that he got much better over the course of 10 years without her. The hunt after the best pound cake is only a small reminder of how great she was, how she took care of him when he couldn’t breathe at night or when his back hurt so much after spending all day sitting at school. Steve met Sam the year his mom died and he was there for him during the funeral and the horrible times after that. Sam was always there for him, through the good and the bad, looking after him and making sure, that there is not too much of the bad.

_

  
When they enter the little Café Steve has chosen for their breakfast, he can immediately smell all the pastry and he has to keep his mouth in check otherwise he would literally drool on the floor. Sam is already walking towards the counter to place his order when Steve looks up to look at a board that lists all the cupcakes and coffees they serve. And it’s all just a big blur for him. Sometimes he forgets how bad his eyes are when it comes to reading something in a distance. In their usual Café, Steve knows and tried everything they have on the menu; he doesn’t need to read the signs and boards.  
“Sam,” Steve calls silently. Sam turns and walks right back to him with a puzzled look.  
“What is wrong, man? You don’t like it here? We can always go to our usual breakfast place, you know that.” Sam can be so understanding and in moments like this Steve feels so lucky to have a friend like him.  
“No, It’s not that,” Steve pauses for a while, just to get encouraging look by Sam. “I can’t read the board; it’s just too far away in such a small print…”  
“Are you kidding me? You can’t read that? It’s not that small, Steve. You drove us here. You drive me every day! Oh god, I’m never getting in a car with you!” says Sam jokingly. “But seriously, how come you never said a thing before about being basically blind? Do you even own glasses?”  
“I’m not blind! It’s just…I hate myself in glasses, I just look so stupid an-“  
“Let me stop your right there, man,” Sam says with a sigh. “I’m not getting breakfasts with you until you get a pair of glasses, because you fucking need them and not getting them because you are worried about your good looks is really stupid. You take such a good care of your body and you neglect your eyes like this? Man, you go out in those stupid looking shoes that separate your toes! That’s what makes you look stupid, definitely not glasses!” Steve looks at his feet, like he realized just now how weird his shoes are. He immediately thinks about running back to his car to put on his spare shoes he has in his trunk.  
“I guess, you are right, Sam,” Steve murmurs. “I promise I’ll go get my eyes measured, but right now I need some breakfast, so if you could read that board with specials on it..?”

_

  
As Steve promised, right after saying his goodbyes to Sam, who now off to work, he walks towards a little Optic shop that is near his house. He still can’t believe that Sam got him into getting glasses. He also feels so embarrassed in front of himself for not taking a better care of his eyes. The shop looks small enough that he’s not really nervous about going inside an unfamiliar place. He just feels nervous about getting his glasses.  
Steve takes few deep breaths, puts one of his hands into his pocket, to stop it from shaking and pushes front door of the shop open. He walks in to an empty shop and says a quiet “Hello!” The Blond can hear someone shuffling in the back room as he waits for them to come to the front room.  
Out comes the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. Long brown hair falls into his stormy grey eyes, wide shoulders and muscular torso hidden under a red t-shirt. Steve is just lost for words. And breath. If he knew that getting glasses would involve people as attractive as the man before him, who Steve has been staring at for far too long, he would get them years ago.  
“Hello, how can I help you today?” smiles the man at him. It makes Steve wonder if his heart can pound any faster.  
“H-hi,” Steve stutters, “uhm, well, my friend persuaded me that I need glasses…”  
“Oh, okay. I think I can help with that,” the man shoots Steve the nicest smile again. “Have you ever gotten your eyes measured before?”  
“No, it’s my first time. I mean getting my eyes measured.” Steve feels like his brain doesn’t function properly. This man will be his death, because he already feels so embarrassed and they didn’t even start any actual measurements.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” laughs the beautiful man. “Just come sit here and give me a minute to prep everything.” Steve carefully sits down, afraid to touch anything. If he can’t even coordinate his words he knows for sure his hands will be much clumsier. He tried not to stare at the man, but it’s like it’s impossible to look anywhere else.  
“Okay, so I’ll need your name and phone number,” says the man as he sits down opposite of Steve next to a big grey machine. He carefully fills out a form while Steve tells him all the information. Then the man looks into Steve eyes trough series of various machines and has him read letters and describe pictures that are projected on an opposite wall. Steve can’t even breathe and having the man so close to his face doesn’t really help. He thinks he read half the letters wrong just because he was nervous, not because of the bad eyes he apparently has.  
“And that’s all. It didn’t even hurt right? I said, I’d go gentle on you, since it’s your first time,” says the man, not breaking an eye contact for a second and having his face too close to Steve’s. Steve just hopes the man can’t hear how wildly his heart is pounding. He knows that it’s all just the man doing his job and being a good salesman, but that doesn’t make Steve’s reaction less real.  
“So, it’s not that bad, but I recommend getting glasses, it will make your life easier, I promise. You’re free to browse and try any pair you like. I personally think these could really suit you,” the man says as he hands Steve simple glasses with black rim and blackish-red sides. Steve hesitantly takes them, careful not to touch the man, because he feels that would probably make his heart explode. The glasses are surprisingly light and when he puts them on, he kind of likes them on his face. The man is already handing him another two pairs to try. As Steve gets more comfortable with the idea of having glasses on his nose, he even tries some that he chooses. But he finds himself always going back to the first pair he tried.

  
In the end, Steve is just so confused, because he tried so many pairs. Now he really wishes he’d have gone with a friend who would help him choose. But he has just Sam and he knows how busy Sam is now. There is just one other person who can help right now, so he turns to the man.  
“All of these are so great; I don’t know how anyone can choose the right pair. W-What do you think?” Steve asks the man hesitantly as he looks away from a mirror, one pair on his nose, and two other pairs in each hand.  
“I’m glad to help any time, but you know, the decision is on you in the end. I don’t want to later deal with an angry girlfriend who’ll storm here on me because I chose weird glasses for her boyfriend,” the man says with a little lough that makes Steve’s heart flutter.  
“Don’t worry, that really won’t be the case. I just want somebody else’s opinion.” Steve can’t stop himself from adding: “and I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“Good! So, I’d rule out the colorful ones, I think the black ones suited you better. Also all those with thick rims are out, they don’t do you justice,” the man pauses for a second, little wrinkle forming in between his brows as he thinks for a moment. “Okay, try this one again.” He hands Steve the first pair he tried again.  
“Yeah, that’s perfect! I mean…They suit you very well,” says the man, looking away for a moment. At this point Steve would do anything the other man said, so before he can stop himself he says: “I’ll take them then.” The man just winks approvingly at Steve and does some additional measuring just for that specific pair and calculates the price.  
“Let me just go check in the back that I have the correct glass lenses, cause I’m not sure, but if I do, you can have your glasses ready in like 20 minutes.” Steve just nods and waits in silence for the man’s return. He really hopes he doesn’t have the correct lens, so he can come again and see the man one more time.  
“Just as I thought,” the man shouts from the back room, “I don’t have that lens.” He returns to the front room and Steve is silently celebrating in his head. “I’m so sorry about this; I may have the lens tomorrow. I will just send you a text on the number you provided in your form when the glasses are ready…Again, so sorry for this.”  
Steve just shrugs and tries to act normal. “That’s okay, I don’t mind. I live nearby anyways. So, thanks,” Steve almost runs out of the shop, because he can’t take the tension anymore. He’s standing outside for awkwardly long time just taking deep breath and trying to calm himself down. When he agreed to get glasses he didn’t think he’d get a crush for free with them.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out a thing. Sam finds out a thing. Steve gets asked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about accopanying this with some art (made by me-so not really art). Nothing big, just like little sneak peaks to their lives :) tell me in the comments what do you think about that idea :)

Next morning Steve picks up Sam at the usual corner. He isn’t smiling like an idiot, just because he had a very nice dream. And it certainly wasn’t about some very handsome optometrist whose name he doesn’t even know.  
“Well, somebody slept well I presume,” Sam yawns, “did you get laid yesterday or something? And where the fuck are you new glasses, I told you won’t have breakfast with you until you have them on your nose!” Steve tries to stop smiling but his face won’t listen.  
“If you have to know, no, I did not get laid. I’m just having a nice morning. And for the glasses, they are being made, just got text a moment ago that I can come for them today,” Steve is not even trying to hide the smile anymore when he thinks about who will he see today.  
“You got a text from…the optic shop?” Sam asks with a puzzled look.  
“Yeah, the man told me that they want to know my number so they can let me know exactly when I can come for the glasses.”  
“The man?” Sam asks again with even more confused look.  
“The optometrist. He was really nice, even helped me choose the glasses. And funny, he was funny. I was nervous as hell but he made it so easy,” Steve has to stop himself from rumbling even more. Sam just stares into the distance for a moment, all confused, and then says: “I didn’t know you liked guys, Steve. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“WHAT?!? I don’t! You are wrong, Sam! You know I like girls,” Steve all but shouts.  
“You know that you can like both girls AND boys, Steve. And there’s nothing wrong about that. I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Sam smiles kindly. Steve’s brain is swirling inside his head with confusion. He always liked girls, just girls. Why didn’t he realize yesterday when he thought of the optometrist as a “crush” or any other time before that he might like boys? This is so weird. Steve just now realizes that he never thought about his sexuality properly. He always took is granted that he’s straight, because everyone around him was straight. He always thought that how he feels is being straight. “Why nobody told me?” he thinks furiously. He wants to run to a nearest rooftop and shout it at the city. “There are 8,5 million people in this city and nobody could just stop for a moment and tell me. Hey Steve, you’re bi. Is that so difficult? Oh, hell. How comes I never thought of that before? I am bi thought, aren’t I? Or am I gay? Do I like just boys now? No, I like girls AND boys, I’m bi. That’s just so weird to think, let alone say out loud.”  
“So, I might have just now realized that I like boys…”Steve says slowly. “And it’s fucking weird because it never even occurred to me before you said it just a moment ago. I feel so stupid right now, you know. I know that sometimes I get a crush on a man, but I just didn’t know that that’s not how everyone feels!” Steve’s world just flipped upside down, but he realizes that Sam is right. He likes boys. He just never realized. He parks the car in front of their usual breakfast place, not even sure how he drove there. Steve rests his forehead on the wheel and sighs. Sam just strokes his back in silence for couple of minutes until he says quietly: “We don’t have to get breakfast today if you don’t feel like it. I know this is a big thing and I’m sorry it happened this way. I though you knew. But you know I love you no matter what, man”  
Steve is move by Sam’s words. He will need a while to adjust to the thought of him being bi, but for now he’s as okay as he can be. He just feels utterly stupid for not realizing earlier.  
“Nah, I think I’m okay. Let’s get breakfast. If you won´t eat with me now, you won’t eat all day, I know you, Sam. And thanks. I just hope you don’t think I’m retarded or something for not realizing…” Steve says, sighing once again.

  
_

  
Once they are seated at their usual table with their usual breakfast orders-scrambled eggs and bacon for Steve, eggs benedict for Sam-Steve feels much more at ease. It’s not like he’s different. He was like this all his life. Now he just has a different label. That’s all it is. Just a label.  
“So what is he like? The man,” Sam suddenly asks. Steve can see a real interest behind is eyes, so he doesn’t try to doge the question.  
“Gorgeous…Like I couldn’t even talk when I was in the shop. He’s tall, without those striking grey eyes. He has like beautiful brown hair that kept falling into his eyes all the time. And his smile is so beautiful. He was smiling the whole time and I just couldn’t… And he was so close to my face most of the time. I’m so excited to see him again today,” Steve’s smile grows bigger and bigger as he describes all the little moments that made his heart pound so hard.  
“Sooo…you’re gonna ask him out, right?” Sam asks with excitement in his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows at Steve.  
“I don’t know, I never asked a man out,” Steve pauses for a while, thinking. “But I guess I’ll try. I just hope he won’t be weird about it. Or I’ll at least ask his name, I’m sick of referring to his as ‘the man’”  
“Man, he’s clearly into you. I wasn’t even there and I can tell just from your story! Start by asking the name, if that goes well, ask him out. I have to head out so I don’t come late to work, but text me with any news!” Sam says his goodbyes to Steve, wishes him good luck and then he’s gone.

_

  
Steve finds himself standing in front of the optic store once again, taking deep breaths. He knows if he’s going to delay this any longer, he will just run home like a coward. He takes one more deep breath and enters the shop. He has seen the man just yesterday but it strikes him like a lightning. He can’t handle how gorgeous that man is.  
“Hi!” exclaims the man as he stands up with a big smile. “I got them right here, all done,” he continues while rummaging through boxes with new glasses in it, setting Steve’s box on the counter.  
“Well, come on, try them on!” the man urges Steve, who is still standing by the door it total awe over the man. He forces his legs to move and take him to the counter. He carefully opens the box and puts the glasses on, sidestepping to look in a mirror.  
“Surprisingly, I like them on me. And I can see,” Steve expresses, smiling. He really likes how the soft shape of the rim is framing his face. The man did a very good job yesterday, suggesting this pair.  
“Wow! You look amazing in them. What I meant to say…no, I mean it, you look amazing!” laughs the man. Steve savors the compliment, mentally preparing to ask the man out. It’s now or never. Steve takes a sharp breath, opens his mouth and-  
“Would you like to grab a drink tonight? With me?” asks the man suddenly, clearly trying to hide his nerves behind a big smile. That can’t be real, Steve feels like he’s in a dream. That beautiful man just asked him out?  
“Oh, well. Sure. Y-yeah, that would be amazing,” Steve stutters, smiling shyly. He can feel his cheeks turning every shade of red under the sun. The man looks instantly relieved and his smile becomes even bigger if it is even possible.  
“I kinda hoped you’d say that. I have your number and your address, so what would you say if I were to pick you up at five? I can close early, it my shop anyways.” Steve just nods with a stupid smile on his face.  
Before Steve can give any real answer, bell in the front door rings and an old lady comes in. She looks at them suspiciously, but doesn’t say a word, then turns to a sunglasses display and studies all the pairs in the display case. The atmosphere they had a minute ago is gone and Steve feels like it’s time to go now.  
“So, thanks for the glasses. I’ll see you at five then,” Steve says quietly. He’s half way through the door when he hears the man say: “Can’t wait, Steve.”  
Hearing his name come from the man’s lips in that sexy voice of his is almost orgasmic. He’s glad the door shut behind him before he makes an audible moan. The sound brings him back to reality; he quickly gathers his composure and starts walking in direction of his home. When he’s walking up the stairs to his apartment, he can’t stop thinking about those lips saying his name. Nobody ever says his name with that much care. The man said it like it was something beautiful and fragile. Like he was afraid, saying it wrong would break it. Steve could listen to his name being said by the man for decades. And those lips, those perfect red lips. He had enough time to study the man’s lips yesterday. His upper lip, slightly smaller, with stunning curve in the middle. And the lower lip, plumb, like it’s asking to be kissed and bitten. Steve can only imagine how amazing would it be to kiss those lips, sucking the lower lip gently into his mouth, biting playfully and then soothing the bite gently with his own tongue.  
Just now Steve realizes, he’s standing in the hall in front of his flat door, keys in hand and the biggest stupid smile on his face. He quickly unlocks the door and slips inside. His flat is not big but he loves it. It’s the first flat that is just his and he decorated the place just like he wanted-in a very minimalistic way, except for his bedroom. It’s a very small room with just a bed, really. And there was no way to give it that minimalistic feeling so Steve rather went for cozy with his bedroom. He also added few of his own painting that he is really proud of.  
Steve’s heart sinks for a moment when he realizes, that he never got to ask the man’s name. He can’t go on a date with ‘the man’; he needs to know a name. Steve can’t just go back and ask; that’s way too awkward. So he jumps to his table and frantically searches for his laptop that’s buried under piles of sketches and various drafts. He fishes it out and sets it on a kitchen counter and plops down on a stool. Steve hates sitting there but there’s no way he’s cleaning his work desk just to put down a laptop. He feels like the laptop is taking hours to power up. Even the browser window doesn’t open fast enough for Steve’s liking. He quickly googles the optic shop’s name and it the first link is exactly what he’s looking for. Since the man said he owns the shop there must be his name in the business register. Steve waits for the page to load and then there it is. Twelve sweetest letters he could ever read – James B. Barnes.  
James. It’s not ‘the man’ anymore, it’s James. Steve can’t help but to wonder what should he call him. Simple James? Or Jim? No, Jim doesn’t fit him. James it is. Or maybe Jamie? Maybe not today but if all goes well and Steve doesn’t fuck it up, maybe hi will call him Jamie. Because that fits so beautifully. He wants to shout the name down the hall; he wants to shout the name out of the window. He wants to write the name everywhere, on his palm, on his paintings, on his walls, on his door. Steve definitely want’s to write his name on his door, in the name tag, right next to his name.

  
“Steve Rogers & Jamie Barnes”

  
Steve even goes so far he really writes it down on a piece of paper. Seeing both of their names together makes his stomach do a backflip. But he quickly tosses the piece of paper into a bin. He’s getting way too ahead of himself. Maybe James won’t even like him and there won’t even be a second date. He can’t be nervous, he just can’t. When he’s nervous this really weird Steve comes out and takes over his body. And he doesn’t need James to see him more that he already did. Steve then decides for a long, hot shower to help him relax. He thinks more of James’ lips and eyes and hands. He can’t help but to slide his own hands all over his body, imagining how it would feel it were James’ hands. Steve hesitates for a moment before he lets his hand slide over his already hard cock. He slowly slides his fist over his hard length. It leaves him gasping for air. He moves his fist quicker and quicker. In his mind he can’t see anything else but James’ sweet stunning lips. Suddenly, he’s coming hard, so hard slides down the tiled wall and has to sit in the shower and let the waves of his orgasm wash over him.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a date. Bucky has a date. Steve shows Bucky his art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about accopanying this with some art (made by me-so not really art). Nothing big, just like little sneak peaks to their lives :) tell me in the comments what do you think about that idea :)

When Steve finally gets out of the shower, he doesn’t have much time to spare before the date.  He quickly rummages through his closet, trying not to overthink it.  Steve settles on casual jeans, grey t-shirt and plaid shirt. And of course the new glasses! He hears his phone buzz on his bedside table. _“James is canceling the date!”_  screams his mind at him. He takes a deep breath before looking at the phone. There’s a text from Sam.

 **Sam:** I told you to text me any news! How did it go? :)

 **Steve:** I didn’t ask him…

 **Sam:** Oh, Steve. You shouldn’t stress about it so much. You should’ve just gone for it.

 **Steve:** I didn’t ask him, because he did first! He’s picking me up in 20 minutes!!!!

 **Sam:** That’s amazing! I told you he’s into you! You nervous?

 **Steve:** Yeah, I feel like vomiting… I don’t want to fuck this up :/

 **Sam:** You’re not gonna! You’re amazing, funny and cute. He will totally fall for ya. And if not, I’ll kick his ass! :D

 **Steve:** I honestly don’t think that you could take him :D

 **Sam:** I can take ANYONE! You should really get going if you don’t wanna be late, man. Keep my updated, yeah? Good luck….and use protection :D

 **Steve:** Shut up :D

 

_

 

Running down 5 flights of stairs, Steve can’t help to worry that James is not coming. Steve opens the front door and there he is, just as gorgeous as he sees him in his mind-James.

“Hi,” says Steve with fake confidence, “so, where are we heading?” James blesses him with that gorgeous smile of his.

“I know this great restaurant not far from here. They make killer burgers, so I hope you’re hungry, Steve. Do you mind if we walk there?” Steve can barely hear what James is saying because he’s too busy imagining how would James look without his shirt.

“Y-yeah, that sounds great!” he managed to say with a slight blush. As the start walking in a general direction of the restaurant, Steve tries to stop stressing out.

“So, tell me something about yourself, James,” he manages to say and feels proud about it. James shoots his surprised look but immediately smiles.

“It’s difficult to start like this, but I’ll try. You clearly know my name even though I never told you, I’m 28 - same as you if I recall it from your form correctly, I have a cat called Muffin and I think you look great tonight,” James finishes with big grin. “Your turn!” Steve can’t help but to blush at the compliment, he clears his throat and quickly tries to think of something to say about himself.

“You’re right about my age.  And I’d love to meet your cat, I just love animals! I’m an artist, but since that doesn’t make a lot of money, I design stuff like logos and menus. And I love pastry”! Steve can feel that James is really listening to him and it’s a great feeling. James really makes him feel important just by the smallest things. James’ cheerful and easygoing personality makes Steve feels very comfortable. They go back and forth tell each other hopefully interesting things about themselves. Steve finds out that James has a motorcycle, is fluent in Russian and binge-watches all kinds of TV series. Steve tells him about his morning routines with Sam, about how proud he is to have his own flat and that he’s really thinking about getting a tattoo.

They arrive at the restaurant quicker than Steve would like, the walk was such an enjoyable thing for him. Only thing he worries about is if James feels the same. He really hopes he’s not making it somehow awkward. It turns out James even made a reservation for them and they are immediately seated at a very nice table. Steve feels little bit under-dressed; he did not expect to go to such a nice place when they agreed on “getting drinks”. James can clearly see his uneasiness and places his warm hand over Steve’s. It works like magic on Steve; only thing he focuses on now is how smooth and warm James’ hand is. How nicely it fits over his own hand and how familiar that feels. Steve feels like they have known each other for ages. All he wants to do is stay like this forever. Suddenly, a waiter comes to their table, greeting them and bringing the menus. James gives his hand a slight squeeze and then his hand is gone. To stop himself from begging James to put his hand back, Steve open the menu. It takes him a moment to realize what he’s looking at.

“Is there something wrong?” James asks. Steve realizes that he must have a really puzzled look on his face.

“No, it’s just…this never happened before to me. It’s my design, I made this menu!” Steve answers in disbelief. He never worked with the clients face to face. Order was place, he did few draft, sent them to approval and then worked on the one the client chose. Steve feels really proud of himself, because before he realized it was his work he thought that the menu had a stunning design.

“Wow, that’s great job! Honestly, you’re so amazing. I could never design something like, guess I’m not creative enough. I would love see more of your work, Steve,” James keep saying his praises and Steve can’t stop the blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“Well, if you are really interested we could go to my place later and I can show you some of my stuff. I if you want.” Steve offers. His mind immediately flies to the mess he has on his working desk and all the clothes lying in his bedroom. Nothing to do about it now, Steve thinks.

“Yeah, I’d really love than. Bet your art is really amazing and I’ll be leaving crying about how I can’t even draw a stick figure,” laughs James.

They place their orders with the waiter, keeping the conversation about Steve’s art and how he started drawing as a kid. When they food arrive they eat in comfortable silence. Steve can’t stop his eyes from wandering to James’ lips way too often. He nearly falls from his chair when James’ tongue darts from his mouth as he licks his lips slowly.

When they finish their meals, there is slight dispute about who will pay, because they both insist on doing so. In the end Steve backs down and lets James pay for their meal. It only gives him an opportunity to ask James out again, so he can pay that time. They walk back to Steve’s flat, talking with ease about their interests. Steve is embarrassed to say that he doesn’t remember most of the things James is saying. The only thing he’s thinking about is if it would be too awkward to hold James’ hand. Steve just takes a deep breath, and slowly slips his hand into James’, trying not to overthink it. James pauses for a moment, looks at their entwined hands and smile at Steve apologetic look. He grips Steve’s hand a little bit stronger and continues with his story. Steve’s heart is pounding in his ears and he’s so relieved that James’ didn’t pull his hand free, because this just feels perfect.

 

_

 

Steve is really nervous about letting James into his apartment, but doesn’t let himself back out of it. They are both out of breath when they finally get to Steve’s apartment and Steve can’t help to wonder how amazing it would be if James was out of breath for a whole different reason. He quickly tries to think about something else, because thoughts like this will lead to a very specific problem in his pants and he definitely does not want to have awkward hard-on on their first date. He quickly unlocks the front door and lets James walk in first.

“You have such a nice flat. And I’m not saying that just because I’m being polite,” James says, looking around himself. Steve feels very flattered and remembering his good manners, he offers James a beer, which he declines. Then Steve remembers they went to his flat because of his art. He leads James to his working table and searches for his sketchbook while he apologizes for the mess. When he finally finds it, he hands it to James and anxiously waits while James turns the pages, on some drawings stopping for longer than on others.  Steve feels so awkward standing there, waiting. He never shows his sketchbook to anyone, it’s too personal. He doesn’t know what lead him to show it to James.  When James is finished with the sketchbook, he sets it carefully on Steve’s desk.

“You know these are really amazing, right? Not gonna lie, I don’t really understand art, but when I wish I could hang all of these in my flat, I know they must be really stunning!” says James with sincere awe in his voice. Steve can help but tear up a little at James’ words.

“T-thank you, it’s not that great really. I have the nicest pieces in my bedroom actually.” Steve is blushing so hard while saying it. He doesn’t want James to think he’s inviting him to his bedroom for sex, but there’s no way to say it without it sounding like invitation for sex.

“Lead the way,” James wiggles his eyebrows at Steve and he already knows this is going to be very awkward. He leads James into his bedroom and lets him look at the paintings in silence. He can’t help but to be nervous about what James will think about the pieces he’s most proud of. James is totally in love with his art, thank god. He even jokingly admits he’ll maybe try to steal one of the paintings on his way out.  Steve then suggests they could watch a movie and James agrees. They have a bit trouble deciding what to watch, but when they realize they both like fantasy movies, Harry Potter is the obvious choice. Steve knows all the books and movies by heart and when he watches alone he usually recites most of the line with the actors. He is quite unsure about how close should he sit next to James. His whole body aches to touch him, but his mind tells him it would be just creepy. He settles in what he thinks is a reasonable distance from James. When they are about 20 minutes into the movie, James moves closer and puts his arm around Steve. Their thighs are now touching and Steve enjoys the heat coming from James’ body. He settles even closer in a way that reminds James of his cat.

When the movie ended, Steve wasn’t sure if he should offer James to sleep over. He obviously likes him a lot but he’s not really ready to do anything more intimate just now. While he’s thinking about what to do, James gets up and stretches. His t-shirt rides up just a bit to reveal a piece of bare skin between his shirt and jeans. It takes everything for Steve to tear his eyes away from that little bit of skin.

“It’s getting kinda late, I think I should get going,” James says and points towards general direction of outside. Steve also gets up; he would love if James decided to stay, but to prospect of having sex with another man still quite scares him. He waits patiently for James to gather his things and leads him to his front door.  
"I really enjoyed this evening, Steve. I wish I wouldn't have to leave but I really can‘t leave Muffin alone all night." James confesses. Steve's heart skips a beat when he hears that. James thought about staying.  
"I enjoyed this very much too. Will you text me tomorrow? I still don't have your number," Steve doesn't care anymore if he sounds needy, he just wants to see James again.  
"Sure I will! I planned to even if you didn't ask," James smirks at Steve with that perfect smile that makes Steve a little bit weak in his knees.  
Steve opens the front door for James and can't help to check out his ass when he's walking past him. James quickly turns around in the doorframe and gives Steve a little kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then Steve just hears quiet "Goodnight, Stevie!" and James is gone. Steve can only whisper "Goodnight, Jamie!" to an empty hallway.

  
_

  
Steve plops back down on the couch and he realizes that he can still feel little bit of heat in James' spot. He curls in the heat like a kitten and decides to write Sam about his night.

  
**Steve:** it was amazing!!! We had dinner at a place that had menus designed by me! And then we went to my place and watched HP and now he left  
**Sam:** ...and? Did you at least kiss?!?  
**Steve** : he just gave me a little kiss when he was leaving and we cuddled during the film  
**Sam:** man, you should've make out during the movie!  
**Steve:** you know how i am! I cant just make out out of nowhere! But he said he'll text me tommorow :)  
**Sam:** youre smitten kitten, steve! Im happy for you, man!!!  
  
Steve finally manages to get up and go to bed. He cannot stop thinking about every little detail of his date. He doesn't even know when he fell asleep because his thoughts became his dreams.  
In the morning he wakes up to his phone making a horrible noise on his bedside table. Steve sleepily searches for his phone, opening only half his right eye. An unknown number. Steve is not sure if he should pick up; he's not expecting any calls. But his brain is still half asleep, so he automatically picks up.  
"Hello," he croaks with his morning voice, then clears his throat and tries again, this time more clearly.

“Hi, Bucky here! You sound like I woke you up, so sorry, I sometimes don’t realize not everyone is up at 6am,” the voice says. Steve tries really hard to wake up his brain, but even after few seconds he has no memory of ever meeting someone called “Bucky”. And this stranger has the nerve to wake up Steve at 6-fucking-am! And in the middle of a very interesting dream about one very specific man. There is only one thing that Steve can tell the stranger.

“WHO the hell is BUCKY?!?” He almost screams at the phone. Steve can be really cranky in the mornings. That is until he gets his black coffee and something great for breakfast.

“I am Bucky,” says the voice, chuckling, “It’s James. But everyone calls me Bucky. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you don’t know me as Bucky,” he continues, laughing at Steve’s apparent confusion.  

“Why didn’t tell me yesterday? You let me call you James all evening! I feel like such a dick now.” Steve really feels awkward about this but how could he know, that nobody calls him James. Well, maybe, if he’d just asked him his name and not stalked him on internet, he would know.

“It was funny! And I kinda liked it. But no more, please. Only my mom calls me James,” James-no, not James, BUCKY laughs into the phone. Steve would just like to hide under his blanket, because all this is so embarrassing. If it would be anyone else, Steve would just laugh it off, but this is Bucky!

“Don’t worry about it anymore, Steve. It’s really fine,” says Bucky when there is no answer from Steve. “Anyways, I was calling to ask you if you’d like to come over to my place for dinner. I’m not like great when it comes to cooking, but I promise it will be edible.” How comes Bucky can always be so charming and funny, when Steve always acts like such a poop.

“You are really asking me out again after that name fiasco?” asks Steve feeling very insecure.

“Why wouldn’t I? I told you I’m okay with it, I’m not mad, Steve. Come on, don’t let me wait like this for your answer, I’m dying here!” pleads Bucky.

“Well…of course I’d like to come.” Steve is still not sure this is not some kind of a prank, but how could he possibly say no to Bucky.

“Amazing! And if you want you can sleep over,” answers Bucky. Steve’s heart sinks. He’s not ready for this to get physical, but he doesn’t want Bucky to think he’s not into him.

“Uhm…you know. I-I’m not-“

“Let me stop you right there,” Bucky interrupts, “I’m not booty calling you, Steve. I’m just saying I don’t live that close to you and if you don’t feel like going home when it gets late, you can stay. I can sleep on couch.”

“Okay then, I’ll think about staying over,” Steve replies, relived that they are both on the same page when it comes to intimate stuff.

“Great! I’ll text you the address and the time later. It was nice hearing how you sound when you wake up. Bye then.” Steve only has time to say quick “Bye!” before Bucky hangs up.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve opens up. Bucky opens up. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this after getting up at 3:30am (getting 3 hours of sleep) and spending all day travelling and writing exams from 7am to 5pm. If there are any parts that doesn't make sense/are wrong, just let me know :)  
> Also, I changed the rating, because it got a bit more porn-y, than I expected it to get :D

Steve picks up Sam on the usual corner, smiling like an idiot.

“I see there is no need to ask you how your date was,” laughs Sam as he gets into the car. Steve blushes but still can’t compose himself enough to stop smiling.

“Well, come on, man. I want to know everything!” Sam nudges Steve in the ribs with his elbow.

“What I texted you yesterday _is_ everything. There’s not really much more to tell about,” Steve pauses for a minute, but when he sees the look on Sam’s face, he continues. “Although, weird thing happened this morning.  James called, said he’s actually Bucky, invited me to dinner at his apartment and kinda hung up one me.” Sam has a very confused look on his face and mouths silent _“What?!?”_

“I’m really trying to understand that, but I’m totally lost, man,” Sam finally gives up his trying.

“Oh, sorry. Well, I found out on internet his name is James. I totally forgot to ask him when I was in the shop yesterday. So the entire date I called him James.  And when he called this morning he introduced himself as Bucky, because apparently that’s how everybody calls him and it seemed funny to him to let me call him James. The rest was, I hope, clear,” says Steve in one breath, still feeling little bit embarrassed how far his little stalking took him.

“I-I see,” Sam tries to say with a straight face but ultimately bursts into a full on laughter. “I’ve got to meet this guy, I love his sense of humor! “

“What sense of humor? It was not even funny, he’s teasing me!” Steve asks with would-be angry face.  “And you’re not meeting him. Not after one date. You’ll meet him when I’m comfortable enough around him.”

“So, in other words I’m meeting him after you’ll fuck him? Great, that won’t take a long time!” Now Sam laughs so hard, Steve can see tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Shut up and let’s go eat, we’re here”

 

_

 

Around 5pm Steve’s phone dings very loudly with incoming message. Steve usually has his phone in silent mode, but he was worried he’d miss Bucky’s text, so put his volume up. I startles him at first, his heart pounding, but he immediately jumps for the phone, knowing that it’s the text with Bucky’s address. The text only says:

_26 E 13th St_

_7pm_

_Bring plums!_

Steve thinks for a while, searching for some kind of a hidden message in those few words. When he can’t find out, he does the only thing possible.

 **Steve:** Quick question, were you ever asked to bring plums on a second date?

 **Sam:** i’m gonna take it you’re not joking and youre really asking…I’ve never brought plums on any date. Maybe hes into some weird sex plum thing! :D

 **Steve:**   You’re really helpful…

 **Steve:** Do you think it’s another joke or is he really asking me to bring them?

 **Sam:** how should I know? Just ask him!

 **Steve:** I’m not asking him, way too awkward for me… I guess I’ll just bring the plums :/

 **Sam:** you definitely need to write me what the plums meant as soon as you know :D and good luck!

 

_

 

It is 6:53 and Steve checks the message with Bucky’s address once more, just to be extra sure sure he’s at the right place. He already checked at least three times, but it doesn’t stop him from doing it again. The plums he bought earlier are safely hidden in his backpack along with his most presentable pajama bottoms, toothbrush and phone charger. He walks towards the front door and carefully scans all the names on the bells until he finds Bucky’s. It’s a very nice building with flats that are certainly much bigger than his. Steve tries really hard not to be intimidated by the building or the size of the flats and just presses the bell for what seems to him as way too long.

 _“I’m coming down, give me a sec,”_ Bucky’s voice says through the intercom without giving Steve a chance to answer. Steve starts to wonder if there ever will be time that Bucky will let him say is goodbyes and answer, because so far, he always ended to conversations before Steve could reply anything.

“Hi! Come on in!” Bucky sticks his head through the front door with a smile.

“Hi,” says Steve and can’t help to blush. He lets Bucky to lead him into an elevator

He barely has time to close the door behind himself, when Bucky’ hands are all over his body, touching his arms, sliding along his back. He feels Bucky’ beautiful mouth on his own and it takes him a moment to move his lips too, welcoming Bucky. He hug Bucky back, touching his broad shoulders, sliding his hands down on the small of his back, and, after a moment of hesitation, on Bucky’ amazing butt.

The kisses are just as heated as the touches and Steve never wants to end it, but then he’s out of breath and his body just forces him to stop. He rests his forehead against Bucky’ as the both breath heavily, enjoying the closeness.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Steve manages to whisper with a smile. He can feel Bucky is smiling too against his cheek. He savors every second of this moment, because he can’t remember when the last time he felt this amazing was. The elevator doors suddenly opens and it makes both of them jump a little. They finally let go of each other and Steve follows Bucky to his flat.

It’s a beautiful spacey studio, with light wooden floors and amazing view of New York. Steve is immediately charmed by the flat and simultaneously embarrassed by his how. He always thought his flat was amazing but it’s a hut in comparison with Bucky flat.

“So, did you bring the plums?” Bucky asks. Steve is still not sure about what the correct or least embarrassing answer is.

“W-well, I’m not sure if it’s some kind of joke or if you really wanted them…but I brought them anyways,” he says as he pulls them out of his backpack.

“Steve, you overthink stuff too much,” Bucky says with a gentle smile. “I’m making…something with plums. I don’t want to say what in case it goes south, so you’re not disappointed. Just give me a minute to prep it and I’ll be serving the main course shortly,” he says imitating the way chefs on TV say it. “Feel free to look around the flat,” he adds already on his way to kitchen.

Steve busies himself, checking all the titles on Bucky’s bookshelves. He has at least three times more books than Steve, but he also has the space for that many books. There are mostly fantasy and science-fiction books, including many copies of The Lord of the Rings. When Steve asks Bucky about it by shouting in the direction of kitchen, Bucky answers that _“It’s because of the pictures!”._ It makes Steve very curious, so he takes out on of the books and wants to sit on the couch. Only thing is that most of the couch is already occupied by a huge cat. Steve can recognize that it’s British shorthair breed. It’s brown and looks so fluffy. The cat opens the round orange eyes to look at the newcomer and Steve hopes it deems his worthy to sit with it on the couch. The cat sniffs the air couple of times, almost shrugs, closes the orange eyes and keeps pretending to sleep. Steve takes that as a permission to sit, so he does so and starts to browse through the book, looking for the pictures.

“So, I see you met Muffin,” Bucky says, coming from a kitchen with two bowls of what looks like a chicken curry with rice. “Anyways, dinner’s ready.” He sets the bowls on a small dining table. Steve sits down and starts eating right away, because the smell of all the spices makes his mouth water.

“You told me you don’t cook much! This is delicious!”  Steve says while putting another spoonful in his mouth. They eat at silence at first, but thankfully Bucky starts talking about his day and asks Steve more questions about his life. They continue the small talk even when finished with their meals. Steve even asked if he could a bit more.  It has a domestic atmosphere that makes Steve so comfortable. After soft “ding” sounds from kitchen, Bucky excuses himself to pull _something_ out of the oven.  He brings out stunning plum pie!

“So, I guess you can tell it’s a pie, but I hoped it would look much better. Can I still offer you a piece?” he asks Steve and it’s the first time Steve has seen him looking nervous.

“First of all, that looks like it should be on a picture in an overpriced cookbook! And second of all, don’t even ask, of course I want to taste it!” Steve can’t take his eyes off of the pie. Bucky made a pie because of him! Pie! He can feel his mouth really watering as he watches Bucky slicing the pie. He even has to wipe the corners of his mouth, because it feels like there’s saliva overflowing from his mouth.  Finally, there’s a piece in front of him, which he immediately bites into. The pastry is light, flakey and sweet just enough to let the plums shine through. It reminds Steve of his mom’s pies she used to make. Bucky is staring at him intensely, watching every Steve’s move.

“It’s the most delicious pie I had in a long time! Honestly! But the way you’re staring at me makes me wonder if poisoned and you’re just waiting for me to drop dead,” Steve laughs, licking his fingers. The sweet reminder of his mom finally makes him feel easy and even a bit confident. He can see Bucky’s relief all over his face.

“Sorry for the staring. You know, it’s the first thing I’ve ever baked. I just tried to make it as I remember my mom making it. Yesterday you said you love pastry, so I tried my best I hope.” Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“There is no way that you haven’t done this before!”

“Well, I did, earlier today. But that ended up in the trash, because I put salt instead of sugar and I burned the shit out of it. That’s why you were bringing more plums,” Bucky blushes a bit and tries to cover it with laughter.

“You know you’re kind of amazing? You can cook _and_ you can bake the most delicious pie on the first/second try. You’re totally a husband material!” Steve smiles shyly when he realizes what he actually said. But he’s not taking it back. Bucky really is a husband material and even if they know each other for such a short time, he can feel real connection between them. He just hopes Bucky feels it too.

“I need to tell you something,” Steve says before he can stop himself. Bucky’s putting another slice of pie on Steve’s plate, so he just nods for Steve to continue. He waits until Bucky’s seated.

“It will sound weird and any other time I wouldn’t tell you, but your cooking, your flat, you-it all makes me really comfortable, so I’m just going to say it. I didn’t realize I was not s-straight until yesterday.” Steve’s intensely watching his own hand shaking in his lap, not brave enough to look Bucky in the eye.

“I guess I always liked boys as much as girls. It’s just… God, why is it so difficult. I never acted on my feelings towards boys. I just thought everyone who identified as straight has the same feelings as me. I never properly thought about my sexuality. And yesterday morning, I was telling about my trip to your shop to Sam and he accused me of never telling him I like boys and that was the moment I realized,” Steve finishes with one breath, still not lifting his eyes. Suddenly, Bucky is kneeling next to him, taking his shaking hand and kissing them, nuzzling them to his face.

“You are so strong, Steve. Yesterday must have been so weird and difficult for you and you still went on a date with me. Hell, today must be pretty fucked up too. You have my full support and I understand if you need to take your time. I’d even understand if you’d want to end this, whatever it is.” Bucky still holds Steve’s hands in his own, looking him deeply into eyes.  Steve feels moved and after a long time he feels safe.

“The perk of my job is that I have enough alone time to think. I thought about it and if I wouldn’t be okay with all this, I would never go on a date with you, that wouldn’t be fair to you. Nor I want to end this. I really like you,” Steve slides down from the chair and sits on the floor, so he’s at same level as Bucky.

“I’m glad you don’t want to end it with me. That makes you even stronger and more amazing. I feel like I should tell you something about me to balance it out…There is one thing that I’m really insecure about. When I was 16, I was walking home from school; I was listening to music, not really paying attention of anything around.  I walked the route every day, I knew it with my eyes closed, so I knew when to stop and wait for green light at one very busy intersection, even when I wasn’t like super cautious. At this point the memory is pretty blurry, but I’m quite sure I waited for the green light. I guess it didn’t matter to this very rich guy who thought having an expensive fast car makes you god. He hit me and didn’t even stop. He made two more cars crash and one of them hit a street sign that snapped in half. It all happened really fast and it felt like I flew through the air for so long. I got impaled on the street sign pole. I was really lucky, that it host me just an arm. It was so close to my artery…” Steve feels he’s tearing up a bit and quickly wipes his tears.

“That is truly horrible. Can I ask what happened next? If you still feel okay talking about it,” asks Steve carefully, trying to steady his voice.

“Yeah, I’m kinda okay with it now; I had many years to get used to it. It’s just other people’s reactions that I hate. Well, next I was in hospital with few broken bones, weird shape instead of my shoulder and no arm. Then they let me go home and my parents were taking care of me for another few months. I had to do everything one handed. I went to therapy, but it didn’t really help. And after 6 months, something magical happened. The guy who hit me, he found me and apologized. I was pissed at first, but the therapist said I should try to come with him on the session next time. So I we both came. And it actually started to get better, having him sit there, seeing how miserable I was. I guess something moved within him and after 2 months of the therapy, he said he hired the best surgeons, scientist and engineers to get me new shoulder and arm. I had to move here, I was living in LA at that time. They did scans, they measured me, tested me. It went for such a long time, almost year and a half. And the rich guy paid for all of it. He even paid everyone involved to keep silent about it. He didn’t want to be the guy hit a kid and drove away.

“I was in terrible pain when they were attaching the arm. They couldn’t put me under and they could give me only the weak anesthetics. I still don’t know why, there was too much Latin words involved. And then we just waited for weeks for me to heal and to see if my body won’t reject the arm. Judging by your praise about my food, it did heal well and works like any other arm,” Bucky chuckles lightly, as he finishes his story.

“That’s just...wow. I can’t even tell which one it is. I don’t want to be nosey, but I need to ask. You don’t have to answer. At the beginning you told me that it’s something you are insecure about. I feel like you are now okay with it. And other people can’t even tell that there’s something different about you. Why do you feel insecure?” Steve asks carefully. He knows it can be a very sensitive thing to talk about.

“Well, I feel you’re gonna react okay. Let me show you and you’ll understand.” Bucky stands up and extends his hand to help Steve up. When they both are standing, Bucky unties his apron and reaches inside the left sleeve of his hoodie. Steve can see his left hand slowly dissolving into a metal hand. Then Bucky takes of his hoodie and his long-sleeved shirt in one swift movement, exposing his whole torso. Steve knows he should focus on the arm, but he can’t help to notice Bucky’s perfectly shaped abs and pecks. He forces himself to focus on the arm. It’s made from a silver metal, that doesn’t look like anything Steve has seen before. It consists of many differently shaped pieces that slot together perfectly as Bucky is moving with his arm. His shoulder was half metal, half human. Steve is entirely fascinated because he always thought that things like this existed only in movies. He longed after two things-to draw Bucky half naked like this, because he looked beautiful and the metal arm only made him look even more amazing. The other thing Steve longed after was to caress the place on Bucky’s shoulder where metal meets the skin. He felt strangely attracted to that space.

“I’m not sure what you want to hear to mark it as okay reaction, but I think it’s so cool. It makes you look so beautiful!” Steve doesn’t even break eye contact, because he wants Bucky to know he means it.

“That would go under the greatest reaction I got so far. So…you don’t mind it? The arm, the scars?” Bucky asks, tension still visible on his face.

“You can barely see any scars. And the arm, it’s just so cool and amazing. Can I touch you?” He waits for Bucky’s nod and smile; he can see that Bucky is now much more relaxed. Steve carefully takes the arm, sliding his hand all over the smooth cold metal. It’s so intimate feeling it makes Steve’s arm hair stand up a bit. Bucky lets him explore the arm and just watches ever y Steve’s move. He’s so concentrated on making Bucky feel beautiful, he doesn’t have time to be nervous. Steve kisses the fingertips, the palm, the shoulder, the place where metal meets skin. He doesn’t stop there; he kisses Bucky’s neck, places kisses along his jaw and on his ear. He can hear Bucky moan a little. He kisses Bucky’s lips softly and it makes something stir within him.  

“I know that I said I need to take things slow,” he whispers pressing his cheek to Bucky’s, “but seeing you like this, so beautiful, so sexy…I want to see all of you. If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s very much okay with me, Stevie. But you have too much clothes on to my liking. Loose that shirt and we can move this to my bedroom,” murmurs Bucky, his already lifting the hem of Steve’s shirt. He throws it somewhere on the floor and Steve couldn’t care less about its whereabouts. Bucky takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. He undoes Steve’s jeans, favor that Steve is happy to return.  Bucky then catches his lips, kissing him passionately. He backs Steve to the bed, sitting him down and straddling his lap, never interrupting the kisses. Steve is almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Bucky’s body pressed to his. He snakes his hand all over Bucky’s back and ass, touching his strong things and going back up his back.  His hand almost unconsciously sneaks on the metal shoulder, fingers petting the piece of skin right next to metal.

Steve can feel his erection growing harder and harder as his breaths become more and more like moans. He can feel on his stomach that Bucky’s in very similar state of arousal. Bucky then pushes on his shoulders, finally laying them both down. With that movement, their erected cocks slide along each other, even if still trapped by underwear. Both Steve and Bucky make load moan at that friction. Hearing Bucky moan makes Steve’s mind clouded with arousal. He wants to hear more of those noises. He slips his hands along Bucky’s spine and slips into his underwear, down on his buttocks, which he caresses and then grips hard. It does exactly the thing he wanted; Bucky drops his head onto Steve’s shoulder and lets moans escape his throat, his beautiful pink lips.

“I wanna taste you,” moans Steve into Bucky’s ear, surprised at his own courage. He grips Bucky tighter and rolls them over. When he’s sure with his footing, Steve stands up, towering over Bucky. He grips Bucky’s underwear with a questioning looks, to which Bucky just manages to nod. Steve pulls down the underwear and finally can see Bucky in all his beauty. How can any human being be so perfect? Flushed cheeks, quickly raising and falling chest, perfect stomach, strong arm, the arm, muscly legs and hard leaking cock, lying against his hip. Steve could look at this body every day of his life and it wouldn’t be enough. He could draw him; he could paint him and never do Bucky a justice. He slides his hands along the sides of Bucky’s thighs, up, over ribs, on his pecs and down on his stomach. Encouraged by Bucky’s moans and sigh, Steve continues with his hand lower, until final reaching his penis.

It’s soft in his hand and fits just perfectly. He savors the moment.  He moves his thumb over the leaking tip and it sent visible shivers over Bucky’s body. It gives his the courage to kneel and wrap his lips around the tip of Bucky’s cock. He just sucks at first, trying what makes Bucky moan more. Then he starts moving his head and all he can hear now are Bucky’s moans and curses. Steve curls his left hand around the base and moves his right hand up, until he reaches Bucky’s metal hand, entwining his fingers with the metal ones. It makes Bucky’s legs twitch involuntarily. Steve takes the cock deeper in his mouth and he can’t hear Bucky say he’s about to come. Bucky’s weak hand tries to pull Steve up, but Steve wants to taste everything. Bucky goes suddenly still and Steve can feel the sperm streaming into his mouth. He finally lets go of the quickly softening penis and swallows everything. Bucky, still out of breath, pulls Steve up to lie next to him and gives him a kiss.

“You’re so good at this. There’s no way that was your first time, Stevie,” he smiles against his cheek. “Now let me try to make it as amazing for you,” Bucky continues while rolling Steve on his back, quickly pulling off his underwear. Steve can feel his palm sliding across his stomach and hips. He’s so close, but he doesn’t want it like this.

“No,” he whispers and Bucky immediately stops, pulling his hand off of Steve. He looks into Steve’s eyes with understanding look.

“Use your other hand, please.” Surprised look settles on Bucky’s face, but when Steve kisses him as to confirm his words, he swiftly rolls over Steve’s body, so he could prop himself on his right arm and have the left free to pleasure Steve. He doesn’t even know what Bucky’s doing but it makes him seeing stars. Steve’s probably moaning too loud, but at this moment that could stop him from doing so. He feels his orgasm getting closer and closer.

“I-I’m so c-close,” he manages to say in between moan and then he’s coming. Bucky must have moved very quickly, Steve didn’t even notice, but he has his lips wrapped around Steve’s cock, catching every single drop of Steve’s cum.

Steve is still enjoying the orgasmic bliss when Bucky curls himself next to Steve, coverts them both with a blanket and props his head on Steve’s chest. Steve feels so happy, so whole, he doesn’t even knows how and when he fell asleep.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a demon. Bucky can't write. Sam teases them. Nothing really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about accopanying this with some art (made by me-so not really art). Nothing big, just like little sneak peaks to their lives :) tell me in the comments what do you think about that idea :)

When Steve wakes up, it’s still dark. At first, he doesn’t know what wake him up, but when he opens his eyes and realizes that the weight on his chest is not Bucky, it’s clear to him. There, in the dark, a pair of piercing orange eyes is watching his every move, never blinking. Steve doesn’t dare to even move a muscle in his face and just returns the intense stare. He feels absolutely awake right now, thoughts rushing through his head. It’s not that he doesn’t like cats; he’s just a dog person. Cats are cute, he’s not going to lie to himself, but they are also unpredictable and kind of dicks. He slowly and carefully moves his right hand in a direction where he senses Bucky, still not daring to interrupt the eye contact with Muffin. He finally finds what seems to be Bucky’s wrist. He grips his limb and shakes it a little bit. Bucky just makes little “Mmmhhf!” in answer, so Steve shakes him a little bit more.

“Bucky! There’s a bear sitting on my chest! I think she wants to eat my eyes!!!” he whispers and tries to move his mouth as little as possible. Bucky doesn’t even lift his face from the pillow.

“Fckoff, Muffn. Y’know bed is off the limits,” Bucky says, waving his hand that Steve still clings to in general direction of the cat. She immediately gets up, stretching her back to a high arc. She hopes off Steve and he can hear the soft _pat-pat-pat_ as she walks out of the bedroom. Steve finally lets out a deep breath he doesn’t know he was holding the whole time.

“Thank you, you saved my life!” whispers Steve with audible relief while cuddling to Bucky, who murmurs something unintelligible in answer.

 

_

 

The next time Steve wakes up, it can’t be much later; although the sun is slowly starting to rise. There is no cat on his chest and he had a very pleasant dream about certain stunning man, so Steve has no idea what could have woken him up in such an early hour.

“Miiieeeeoorrrwww!“ sudden loud noise cuts through the silence. Steve’s immediate thought is “ _Demon!”_   and he can feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He lays quietly, waiting if it was something if it will sound again. Nothing happens for couple of minutes and Steve starts to relax.

“Meow…Meeeoooww!...Miiieeeooorrrww!” The noise is back, every time louder than before. Steve finally realizes it must be Muffin, either trying to wake them up or just talking to herself. He’s not sure if he should get up and give the cat some food to make her shut up.

“Morning, Stevie. Now you know why I’m always up so early,” Bucky nuzzles his face to Steve’s arm. “She’s just bored and hungry. You try to sleep some more, I’m gonna get up and explain to her, that she’s being really annoying while we have a guest.” Before Steve can do or say anything, Bucky is getting up. He can’t help but to appreciate his naked body, mainly ass, while Bucky puts on clean underwear and t-shirt. He then bend down, kisses Steve in hair and covers him up to his chin. Steve doesn’t want Bucky to leave and plans to get up in a minute, but the bed is so comfy and warm; and the blanket smells like Bucky.

 

_

 

The third time Steve wakes up that morning it’s by much more pleasant thing. This time he is quite sure what woke him up-the smell of bacon. He gets up and begins the quest of searching for his clothes. He found his underwear and jeans, but his shirt seems to be missing. If the food wouldn’t smell so amazingly, he would continue his search, but he can almost taste the bacon from just smelling it and decides to go shirtless.  There is the demon-ehm, the cat sitting on one of the dining’s chairs, watching the toast rack filled with toasts. Steve gives her his best mean look, which she returns, and goes to the kitchen, where he hopes to find Bucky.

When Steve enters, he doesn’t know whether his mouth is watering because of the delicious smell or because of Bucky. He is standing with his back to Steve, stirring what will be scrambled eggs while swaying a bit in his hips to a quiet music that fills the kitchen. He’s wearing tight jeans that make his butt justice and a plaid shirt. When he notices Steve’s presence he gives him one of the sweetest smiles. But he ushers him to wait at the dining table and when he sees Steve’s look of objection, he kisses him lightly on cheek.

Steve chooses the furthest seat from Muffin. He has the feeling that the cat would try to eat his breakfast if he’d sit too close to her. He doesn’t have to wait long and Bucky’s bringing him hot plate with fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon-his favorite breakfast food.

“I see you two are getting along,” Bucky laughs and nods towards Muffin. Steve just shrugs, because he doesn’t want to say anything that court hurt Bucky, but he totally thinks that cat _is_ a demon.  Bucky passes him his plate and Steve sees that the left hand looks human again. He makes a mental note to ask Bucky later how that works. Bucky can clearly see on what Steve is staring.

“Oh, yeah, it creeps people out, when I have it bare.” Bucky just gestures towards the food as to hint that they don’t need to talk about it. Steve puts forkful of eggs in his mouth, but can’t help to feel confused.

“What? You are telling me, that someone can think that having metal arm is not cool? And you like it, having the human hand?” Bucky gives him a sad smile while raking the eggs with his fork and Steve immediately regrets saying anything.

“You are actually the first one who reacted okay. I was so nervous showing you the arm yesterday. When I first got the arm, there was no holographic function. They talked about it, but there was no way of fitting there something that would generate the power. And I thought it looked quite cool. But people were staring so much. I tried to be confident, but it was not easy. But the real hell started, when I wanted to date someone. I know it’s kinda awkward to talk about this with you… Every time I tried to start a relationship, people were distancing themselves from me, when they saw the arm. So, on one of my monthly check-ups I brought up the hologram thing again and they tried their best, it’s amazing really. But the power source can only manage to cloak my hand. I know it’s just in my head but it feels weird when the hologram is on. It solved the daily stares from stranger, but definitely did not solve my love life.

“Some told me, that I’m broken and that they don’t need that in their lives. Some were okay with it as long as I had a long-sleeved top on at all times. So I gave up on dating. But I couldn’t help myself when I saw you… Well, what I’m trying to say is-Thank you! Yesterday, you were amazing. But really, you don’t have to force yourself to look at it or touch it. I’m used to people trying to get away from _that_ ,” Bucky finally finishes, pointing to his metal arm. Steve stopped eating midway through Bucky’s speech and now is griping is fork with so much force, he’s afraid he’ll bend it.

“I’m so pissed!” he says and Bucky just bows his head down like a sheep waiting for a slaughter.

“I’m so pissed, that people treated you that way! Don’t you see how amazing you are? I don’t care if you are healthy, if you are ill. I don’t care if you have a robotic arm, human arm or no arm! I care about who you are, inside. And I can see you are so strong! You went through such pain and suffering, more than you told me. And still you smile and laugh and enjoy your life. You are amazing and the fact that you have a cool robot arm is just a cherry on the top.” Steve is panting; he can feel the range, which filled him during Bucky’s speech, going away. Bucky’s eyes are glistening with unshed tears. He smiles and the smile is filled with pure emotions. He manages simple “Thank you,” and they both know they don’t need say anything more.

 

_

 

When they are both finished with their meals and the atmosphere isn’t so heavy and serious, Steve says: “So…when you told me two days ago about your cat you kinda forgot to mention it’s actually a demon! Sorry, but what the fuck was that noise she made?” Bucky just shrugs, trying to keep serious face.

“If you have a problem with my cat, you should tell her,” Bucky manages to seriously, but the corners of his mouth are twitching with withhold laughter. Steve leans out of the seat, so he can see Muffin properly.

“Excuse me miss, may I ask you what the fuck is your problem and why you first wanted to eat my eyes and then you made such horrendous noises?”  asks Steve just like she’d be a human. But when she meows back, he straightens in his seat and shoots would-be panicked look to Bucky.

“Oh fuck! She can understand me! I will have to be so careful about what I say around her!” Bucky snorts with laughter and leans in to kiss Steve. It’s just a small peck in the lips, but it still sends sparks through Steve’s body.  It feels new and familiar at the same time. Suddenly he realizes that even though he is happy with his life, this-a person to share everything with-is exactly what he was missing.

“I’ll have to go in a while; I’m meeting Sam as always. But I was wondering if you’d like to go with us. If you don’t feel like it, it’s okay…” he asks sheepishly. He knows very well, that meeting not mutual friends this soon in a relationship-is it a relationship yet?- is risky, and he would go anywhere if Bucky would ask him, but he doesn’t want to push him into anything uncomfortable.

“Won’t it be weird? You said you always go just the two of you. I don’t want to ruin your breakfast.”

“Sam actually asked to meet you, so I think it’ll be okay.” Steve really wishes that Bucky will say yes, because he’s not ready to just leave and not-see him for god knows how long.

“Okay then, I’ll be happy to go. But you should’ve asked earlier, wouldn’t have cooked,” Bucky answers but Steve swats his hand playfully and tells him that nothing compares to Bucky’s cooking. He offers to wash the dishes but Bucky doesn’t let him, so he decides to pack up his things. He unplugs his charger, changes into clean underwear, brushes his teeth in the bathroom, but when he searches again for the lost t-shirt, he cannot find it anywhere, he even look under the bed. That when Bucky comes in.

“Hello, Steve’s butt, ready to go,” he says, chuckling. Steve emerges from under the bed and confesses his loss of t-shirt. Bucky just laughs and automatically tosses Steve one of his own t-shirts.  When Steve pulls it over his head, all he can smell is Bucky.

They are almost out of the door when Steve catches Bucky in a hug.

“One more thing. If I’m being annoying or you don’t feel like it, just tell me to fuck off, but do you think you could just keep your hand like this-metal? I’m not trying to push you or anything. I just…really like it. And if you do go out like this, I can hold your hand the entire time so nobody will even see. What do you think?” It’s really risky to ask that and Steve knows it. He also knows he’s acting like some kind of pervert when it comes to Bucky’s arm, he just can’t help himself. Bucky has a serious look on his face as he thinks. After few minutes of silence he finally speaks.

“O-okay, I think I can do that. For you. But is it okay if I cloak it when I don’t feel like it anymore?”

“That goes without saying, Buck,” Steve smiles at him, kisses his cheek and leads them out of the apartment.

 

_

 

They arrive on the usual corner earlier than expected, so they both got out of the car and wait on Sam while leaning against the hood. Steve doesn’t forget to hold Bucky’s left hand in his the whole time they are outside of the car. From time to time, he brings their entwined hand to his mouth and kisses Bucky’s back of the hand lightly.

“So I see you slept together!” Sam says loudly and it makes the both jump. He came from an angle where they could not see him. “Steve promised he’d introduce me after you two had sex,” he adds when he sees Bucky’s confused face.  Sam doesn’t give any of them a chance to say anything and Steve’s only glad.

“You must be Bucky! I’m Sam,” he extends his hand towards Bucky. When Bucky takes the offered hand Sam notices the other hand that Steve’s still griping tightly.

“Cool hand, man!” says Sam and immediately continues, “Can we go eat now? I’m starving.” Steve can see Bucky’s half relieved, half surprised look at Sam’s simple comment about the hand.

All three slip back into the car and Steve drives them to his and Sam’s usual breakfast place. They easily continues talking, Sam trying to find out if they really did sleep together, Steve talking about his experience with Bucky’s cat and Bucky praising his cat and denying Steve’s accusation about Muffin being a demon.  By the time they arrived at the breakfast place and sat down at a table, no stranger would guess that they don’t know each other for years. 

Bucky asks them about their weekend plans and when they both say that they don’t have any, he fishes pen out of his pocket and writes something on a back of a receipt, tearing it in half and sliding each half toward them.

“My friend is having a small party at Saturday. Well, it’s more like a dinner at his place. He does it every other Saturday for me and our other friend. And he always says that we should bring somebody. So if you’d like to come, here’s his address. But no pressure,” he laughs.

“That sounds great, I don’t know about Sam but if you are going, I’m going too,” Steve smiles at Bucky and squeezes his hand lightly under the table.

“Man, I don’t know how you do it! It takes days of persuading to get Steve to go anywhere during weekend, let alone on Saturday night! Sure I’m coming. Should I bring anything? Steve will give you my number and just text me what is needed. What you friends name anyway?” Sam asks. Steve picks up his half of the receipt with address and looks at the name.

“Well, I think we’ll finally meet someone called Cunt, Sam” Steve says, trying to be serious but he can’t contain his laughter. Both Bucky and Sam are looking at him like pair of antlers just sprouted from his forehead. He’s laughing so hard he can’t even say anything coherent, so he just points shakily to the piece of paper, which Sam immediately picks up. When Steve sees the surprised look on Sam’s face a new wave of laughter just hits him and he can feel tears rolling down his cheeks.  Bucky is just looking back and forth between them. When Sam also bursts into laughter, Bucky leans over the table and takes the receipt from Sam’s hand. When he reads his own sloppy handwriting he realizes why Steve read “Cunt”. He was of course writing “Clint” but his L and I are too close together and really make a perfect U.

“That’s gonna stick with him for a long time, I’m changing his name in my phone on Cunt,” Bucky says while also joining the laughter. Sam, not really quite composed, says his goodbyes because he’s already running late for work. Steve’s heart lifts when Sam says that they look cute together.

They don’t stay much longer after Sam is gone. Steve drives them to Bucky’s shop where they say their goodbyes. Steve would much rather stay with Bucky all day long, but they both have work to do and when they are together, neither of them is really up to really working. When Steve arrives home he sends Bucky text that says: _“Thanks for yesterday and today :) You did great this morning!”_. Then he sits at his working desk and promises himself he will do his work without thinking about Bucky. But he knows it’s like trying to work without breathing.

 

 

 

_

A/N:

This chapter is dedicated to the most amazing [waiod_64](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waiod_64/pseuds/waiod_64), who never fails to make my day brighter. Also their comments is basically what makes me motivated to keep writing <3

Tumblr and this picture ruined the name Clint for me! Now every time I watch Marvel movies and sombody says "Clint" I have to say cunt. Even in movie theatre. With strangers sat next to me on both sides. It gets awkward! :D


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Clint and Natasha. Sam knows Natasha. Sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so naturally I spent entire morning writing porn (and then realizing I can't write porn!) :D

Steve works best when it’s dark outside. Usually, when he gets a job as big as the one he’s working on now, his life switches. He sleeps during day, keeping his blinds carefully closed, and works during night. It’s 4am and Steve can really feel the sudden change of lifestyle taking its toll on him. But he wants to finish the job and hopefully never talk with the client again, because this one is very rude and demanding without being specific. But money is money. He hasn’t seen Bucky in the past two days; they called each other few times, but Steve misses being in Bucky’s presence dearly. That’s the second reason why he’s now pushing himself to work faster, even though his hand aches and he can barely keep his eyes open. Tomorrow is the party and Steve can’t be more excited about it. Seeing Bucky, hanging out with Sam and meeting people that Bucky loves. He can’t imagine what better could be. Well, maybe being just with Bucky, but who says that can’t happen after the party.

 

_

 

Steve is all showered and dressed up, hypnotizing his laptop to ding with incoming message. He’s already running late for the party, but he needs the final confirmation from the client, that he’s happy with the work. Otherwise he can’t leave and will have to redo everything.  When he can’t sit and wait anymore, he starts pacing through his living room. Steve leaps to his laptop, when he hears the long-awaited ding. He quickly scans through the mail and-YES! That dick-client is finally happy and Steve can leave. He’s running down the stairs, quickly texting Bucky that he’s finally leaving.  He’s not even halfway to his car, when Bucky texts back, that it’s okay, because Sam is also running late and that he can’t wait to see Steve.

Steve makes just one quick stop for the beers he promised to bring and 25 minutes later, he finally parks his car in front of Clint’s house. Bucky is already waiting for him leaning against the front door. Steve’s heart misses a beat when he sees him. It amazes him once again how stunning Bucky is. He quickly gets out of the car and without even thinking about it, he goes straight to kiss Bucky. It starts as simple kiss, just a touch desperate. Steve tries to say everything he’s not ready to say out loud with that kiss. He cups Bucky’s face in his hands, slowly weaving his fingers through the brown silky hair. He sucks gently on the Bucky’s upper lip, as if to afraid he could ruin those perfect lips he adores so much. He can feel Bucky’s hands on his back, slowly slipping down, until one is getting under his shirt and the other one continues of his butt, squeezing slightly. Their kisses grow more heated and needy, as if they both forgot they are standing in the middle of a sidewalk. If they wouldn’t be so immersed in the moment, trying their best to be as close as possible to the other person, they would have heard a window opening up on the third floor.

“Hey, you two! Stop it right now and get your asses upstairs!”

“We are hungry and waiting on you!” says two voices in the same moment. Steve jumps a bit backwards, feeling so ashamed that he can’t control himself around Bucky. But Bucky just does a face on the two heads poking out of the window and shows them a finger.  Steve can’t even bring himself to look up if they are still being watched.

“So, I thought introducing you to my friends would go more…normal. Sorry,” says Bucky with apologetic smile. Steve, unsure what to say, goes back to his car for the beers and then they head upstairs. The whole three flights of stairs Bucky keeps reassuring Steve, that he should be worried or nervous and that they can leave anytime he wants.  When Bucky opens the door to Clint’s apartment, Steve can already smell some burgers cooking. Bucky ushers him inside and first he introduces him to a small slender redhead who would usually intimidate Steve just by her looks. He doesn’t miss the fact that she’s stunning and exactly the type of girl who can have anyone she wants. If he would have Bucky, he’d be falling for her right now. Bucky calls her “Tasha,” but she introduces herself as Nat, which Steve likes much better. He can’t also shake the feeling like he saw her somewhere before. They all settle on a couch and the first thing Nat ask is if Steve already met Muffin. He’s not sure why would anyone lead with such question, but he answers immediately.

“Yeah, she’s so fluffy and cute, but…” he says which leads to at least 10 minutes of his rant about the demon theory and how Muffin definitely wanted to kill him in his sleep. He’s so into explaining that she has so pointed ears because they are actually horns, that he entirely misses Nat mouthing to Bucky _“He’s so cute!”_ and Bucky mouthing back _“I KNOW!”_ When Steve realizes how long he has been talking, he apologizes with a smile.

“So, basically, you love her,” say Nat with knowing smile and Bucky and her burst into laughter when they see Steve’s face. In that moment a shorter man appears in a doorframe that Steve thinks lead to kitchen. He joins their conversation effortlessly and soon Steve feels he made you friends. He loves Nat’s sarcasm and the way she teases everyone. Clint on the other hand has a tendency to turn everything into a joke, preferably dirty one.

 

_

 

When Sam finally arrives Clint gets up to serve their dinner. Sam is usually very okay with meeting new people, but to Steve’s surprise he freezes in the doorframe. Steve tries to shoot him worried looks but Sam is not taking his eyes off Nat, who just says “Hey, Sam!” and continues her conversation with Bucky. Sam finally moves towards the couch and sits down silently next to Steve.

“What’s wrong?” Steve whispers quietly to Sam, who just sinks further into the coach. Then Steve finally realizes where he knows Nat from.

“It’s her, isn’t it!” he whispers excitedly. “The girl who you like so much and were too afraid to ask on a real date!” Sam now has his head in hands, not even looking at Steve, who could be more excited about the situation. He’s been trying to make Sam ask her out for weeks and this is just the perfect opportunity for the two of them to start something. When Clint comes back with the food-the most amazing burgers Steve has ever eaten- Steve gestures for Bucky to get closer.

“Sam knows Nat! They met once in a bar and he’s been obsessing about her for weeks. I’ve been trying to persuade him to ask her out, but no with any luck. Any ideas?” he whispers quickly, excited to share the news. Bucky can’t help to make a surprised face.

“I told Clint the other day that I met Sam and that I think he’d be perfect for Tasha! We spent like an hour on the phone yesterday talking about it. This is just perfect!”

After everyone is finished with their meals, Nat offers to make drinks for everyone, so they don’t want to kill each other during a game of Monopoly, which Clint suggested. They all settle on floor around a coffee table with their drinks. Bucky and Steve make sure to sit down in a way that makes Sam and Nat sit right next to each other, thigh on thigh close.  They both exchange knowing looks with Clint. As the game proceeds the number of drinks is getting higher and Sam’s finally starting to act like his usual self. He clearly can’t take his eyes off Nat and talks only to her. Steve is so happy to see that.

“Clint offered that we can stay here, but my flat is not far from here,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve automatically cuddles closer to Bucky’s side.

“Yeah, this is really great, but I’d love to be alone with you.” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s thigh. Now when they both know what they will do later, the game is suddenly very boring and they quickly decide to call it a night. Steve wants to ask Sam if he’ll be okay left here without Steve, but Sam doesn’t leave Nat’s side and that is good enough answer for Steve’s unasked question.  They say their goodbyes and Steve expresses how happy he is to meet both Clint and Nat.

Because they were both drinking they walk towards Bucky’s apartment. They hold hands and occasionally stop to steal kisses from each other. By the time they arrive to Bucky’s, Steve feels all hot and bothered, his pants growing increasingly tight in certain area. By the looks, Bucky is not doing much better. They don’t even stop on their way to the bedroom. They fall on the bed together, desperately trying to undress each other. Bucky manages to undress Steve completely in mere seconds, while Steve just took off Bucky’s shirt.

“You are so gorgeous, Stevie. So perfect! I’m gonna take such a good care of you,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s neck, kissing him in between sentences.  “Do you trust me, Stevie?” Steve tries to say yes, but hi voice doesn’t cooperate, so he nods in answer. He’s so hot, Bucky’s hand sliding around his body, driving him crazy. All he wants now is for Bucky to finally take him in his hands.

“Good, you’re such a good boy, Stevie.” Bucky pins both Steve’s arm over his head. “Stay like this, stay. And don’t come,” say Bucky and takes his hand off Steve’s arms. Another wave of pleasure washes over Steve’s body when he realizes he wants to obey everything Bucky says, to make him happy. He doesn’t try to move his arms even an inch, which makes Bucky smile a bit and he slides his metal hand down to Steve’s cock to stroke it gently, as in reward for Steve. Steve’s hips involuntarily snap upwards, just to get more friction, but he’s very careful not to move his arms. Bucky continues stroking him lightly and teasingly. Steve would never think he would enjoy such a torture. His whole body is twitching, aching to touch Bucky, but he’s determined to please him and he’s putting every last bit of self-control he has into keeping his arms up.

“P-please, Bucky, I can’t take it anymore!” Steve manages to say between moans he doesn’t even realize he’s been making. Suddenly, Bucky’s hand is gone from him painfully hard penis. Steve’s hand jerks to catch Bucky’s wrist and keep him exactly where he was, but he quickly remembers he’s not supposed to move.

“No,” he whines, “please. Don’t s-stop.” Bucky is now stroking his face, his hair.

“Shh, it’s okay. You are doing so good, Stevie. So good,” he says and catches Steve’s chin to make Steve look him in the eyes. When he’s sure he has Steve’s full attention he says: “I want to fuck you, Stevie. I want it so much. But only if you are ready. I won’t be disappointed if you say no.” Steve’s heart misses a beat with excitement. He knows that’s what he wants and he knows that Bucky is the only person he want to do it with.

“God yes, yes! I want you, Bucky, so much! Please, I need you…” Steve can’t stop the words going, telling Bucky how much he wants and needs him. Next he knows, Bucky’s getting up and searching for something in his bedside table. He’s back in a moment; pulling his jeans off and sitting down between Steve’s already parted legs. Steve watches him slick his fingers with lube and to his surprise he’s not worried at all about what will follow.

“Ready? It will be a bit cold. Try to relax, Stevie,” Bucky asks and waits for Steve’s nod before he lower his hand to Steve’s entering. He slowly and carefully slips his finger inside Steve, checking his face constantly to see any sign of pain. It’s a weird feeling for Steve. No one has ever touched him there, let alone put a finger inside him. It doesn’t feel necessary bad, just unusual. Bucky is going slow enough that he hardly feels any pain. Bucky waits for Steve to nod again before he starts moving the finger, carefully at first, but as Steve’s starts to moan, he slides his finger in quicker. Steve really likes the feeling, it’s intimate and it makes his cock leak with a pre-cum. Then suddenly Bucky hits something that makes Steve’s whole body spasm and he lets out loud moan. Bucky add second finger and it takes a while for Steve to get used to the feeling of being stretched. Bucky is rubbing soothing circles on Steve’s thigh, while being patient and going very slowly, but as soon as he hits _that_ spot again, Steve realizes there is a very thin line between pain and pleasure. He even starts to move his hips to meet Bucky’s fingers. He feels that he could come untouched, just from the fingers sliding in and out of his hole.

“Ple – please, Bucky, I want to feel you inside me, please,” he manages and immediately groans when Bucky takes his fingers out. He feels stretched and empty. Bucky slides his underwear of, his cock rock hard and flushed. Steve admires how Bucky could hold back the whole time. He watches him slide the condom on his cock and slick himself with more lube. Steve watches him position better between his legs and then there’s lot more stretching then Steve expected. It hurts, it really does. He closes his fists on a pillow, determined to go through with it, no matter the pain, but he can’t help a single tear to roll down his cheek.  Bucky sees the tear and immediately starts to pull out.

“N-no, I can do t-this. Just, give me minute...”Steve stops Bucky. Bucky runs his hand through Steve’s hair, making soothing noises, kissing his cheeks, his lips. They stay like that for a long time, until Steve is really sure, they can continue. He gives Bucky a sharp nod and braces himself for the stretching and pain. He’s more relaxed this time and Bucky slides easily in without much more resistance. Steve feels so stretched, so full, but it’s a nice kind of a stretch. Bucky starts to move slowly and Steve’s vision goes black for a moment. He can hear Bucky moaning, his thrusts getting quicker. He moves his hips again to meet Bucky. They are both sweating, the air heavy with moans, curses and sounds of two bodies moving together.

Bucky reaches between them and wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, saying _“You are so good, you can come,”_ pumping it in the same rhythm as his hips. His muscles tighten around Bucky’s cock and it sends Steve over the edge, his body is shaking and he’s coming all over his belly and Bucky’s hand.  Bucky makes few more thrusts and Steve knows he’s coming too. Steve wishes they could stay like this forever, but Bucky pulls out his softening penis, takes off the condom and tosses it into a bin. Then he takes a tissue and cleans carefully Steve’s belly and his hole.  
“You are amazing, such a good boy and all mine,” he reaches up for Steve’s wrist and finally brings his arms down. He rewards Steve by a kiss on each palm. Steve turns on his side, bringing Bucky’s left arm with him and making Bucky spoon him in the result. That’s how they fall asleep.

In the morning, after they are awaken by a certain furry screaming alarm clock, they just let Muffin cuddle up with them in a bed, even if Bucky usual forbids that. Few hours later, both of their phones dings at the same time. The both get the same message from Clint.

_Thanks assholes, I didn't need to know Natasha’s a screamer… :/_


End file.
